


Arkham Nights

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Dream Sex, Hallucinations, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Therapy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot is a patient at Arkham Asylum, and the man in charge of his mental health is none other than Ed Nygma.





	Arkham Nights

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to whoever suggested this on my survey!

The sun hadn’t even rose as Ed arrived for his first day of work. His days as forensic scientist at the GCPD did him well, earning him a full ride to go back to college to become a Forensic Psychologist. It was time for bigger and better things, which is what led him to Arkham Asylum. Sure Ed had heard the horror stories, but the pay was great for a single man and he didn’t mind odd hours.

After a pat down, a very nice woman with a short haircut gave him the tour. She wore a name tag that read Alexa on her beige cardigan. 

“These are the offices, I’ll show you yours after the tour. The painters are finishing up in there.” She informed. The front part of Arkham was deceivingly just like every other hospital, meant to make you forget that beyond those walls lived some of the most gruesome villains. Ed and the woman approached a door guarded by men triple Ed’s size. 

“He’s the new hire.” Alexa informed, and the men chuckled. 

“Good luck kid,” one man said before unlocking the door.

The air temperature seemed to drop significantly. While the front was comfortable, this was damn near Arctic. Ed shivered as they continued walking. 

“Think of this area like a Russian nesting doll. The first layer is minimum security, your bipolar fueled break-ins and drug abuse basically. Then its the bulk of our inmates, the high security. These people are dangerous, but not completely insane. I think that makes them more dangerous, the fact that they can act normal. Finally is our most violent inmates. Don’t worry, you’ll probably never encounter them. Doctor Young generally handles them.”

The minimum security inmates were mostly out of their cells so it was a quick stroll. One floor down was the maximum security, and they were itching for fresh meat. 

“Whoohoo! Sexy Alexa brought us a toy!” A voice yelled. That seemed to rile up the other inmates. She rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t speak to them, it’s easier to not feed the crazy. I’ll point out some of our more infamous residents.” She said to him. The first was Victor Zsasz. He stood with his hands on the bars. 

“Hey! You with this glasses.” Zsasz called out. Ed turned his head to look the bald man in the eyes. “Wanna see where I’ll mark my body when you die?”

Ed blinked a few times before moving along with Alexa. 

“Then there’s Oswald Cobblepot. He plays normal, and that’s arguably scarier than the ones who flaunt it.” 

Oswald sat in his cell, reading the newspaper. Upon realizing he was being watched, he limped over to the cell door. 

“How are you today Oswald?” She inquired. He seemed a bit dazed. 

“Better, I learned my lesson.” He murmured. Ed could tell that Oswald was far more than this facade he was putting on. But why even put on an act? He was already in Arkham. 

“That’s good. Make sure to rest that leg.” Alexa responded before they stepped away. Once they were out of earshot, Ed decided to ask about Oswald. 

“What did he mean by learn his lesson?” He decided to ask. 

“I’m not sure, I heard there was an altercation at dinner last night but I left early yesterday.” Alexa replied. 

Ed never had a whole office to himself. His new office was about the same size as the forensics office, but the space seemed so much larger with only a desk and a chaise lounge occupying it. He hadn’t brought many decorations, but he did bring his pen organizer and a small ceramic deer he found once during a case. 

“Man, this office looks weird without all the bullshit motivational posters.” A stocky man with a greying beard said as he waltzed in. “Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Kevin Schuyler. I just came to give you your patient files. Normally your predecessor would give you these, but well she moved cross country. She also left some notes.” He sat the papers on the desk before exiting. 

Ed was practically giddy, his first patients! Obviously as time went on he’d acquire more, but to be trusted with two right off the bat was exciting. Especially when one was a higher security case. 

_Name: Oswald Cobblepot.  
Birth Name: Oswald Chesterfield Kapelput.   
DOB: July 26 19XX. Gender: Male. Sexuality: prefers not to state at this time.   
Diagnosis: narcissistic personality disorder, mommy complex, sociopath.  
Treatment: Therapy 3 days a week (MWF), Alternative treatment with H. Strange as needed._

Ed decided to reference the notes on Oswald so he could get the best idea for treatment. 

_Oswald: doesn’t not like being referred to as penguin. Responds positively to praise and rewards. Very sensitive about his mother (I think he may think she’s still living). Can easily lose his temper so try to steer the conversation back to something he enjoys._

When Oswald arrived for therapy, he first noticed the bowl of candy corn on Ed’s desk. People didn’t generally enjoy the tricolored treat, but Oswald loved it. 

“It’s hard to find those after October, most candy stores don’t stock it after Halloween.” He commented. Ed looked up from his crossword. 

“Well you’re my first patient, I’ve got to admit I’m excited. Plus I enjoy a handful occasionally.” 

He wheeled his chair over to the chaise, he’d have to order a chair for himself. Ed smiled at Oswald, he thought it was important to make the patient feel safe. Instead it seemed to have upset Oswald. 

“What’s your angle? Everyone wants something. My question is what do you want that Doctor Overcompensation doesn’t have written down already?”

“What I want the poor have, the rich need, and if you eat it you’ll die.”

Oswald knitted his brow. 

“Was...was that a riddle?” He asked. 

“That’s correct, do you like riddles?”

“No.”

There was a brief silence. 

“Well then let’s get started!” 

Despite Oswald’s cold exterior, he was a pretty interesting human. He worked his way up from umbrella boy to kingpin in record time, yet didn’t seem to be money hungry. He was beat until his leg was horribly disfigured, yet he didn’t let that define him. 

“Let’s talk about your mother. Tell me a story about her.” Ed inquired. Oswald wasn’t usually asked to tell positive stories, no one in Arkham seemed to care.

“My mother was my biggest fan. When I was a child she’d greet me after school with a brownie and a hug. Mother loved sweets, we used to go to this little ice cream shop. I’m not even sure if it’s open anymore. She used to wear a perfume that smelled like anise. I don’t particularly enjoy black licorice, but sometimes I buy some to remind myself of her.” The smile on his face when he spoke of his mom made Ed happy.

After their session, lunch, a session with his other patient, and some paperwork; it was time for Ed to head home. Feeling pretty good about his first day, he decided to treat himself to some wine and takeout pizza. 

With a full belly and a drunk brain, Ed went to bed. His dreams were fairly consistent, he could list the seven dreams he usually had. There was the flying dream, the cat dream, the dream about his dad roasting in Hell (that was his particular favorite). Tonight he dreamt of something different. 

_Ed entered his office, though he was in an emerald green suit. There sat Oswald, dressed in his inmate stripes and bright red lipstick._

_“I was thinking we could try something different today. You’re my doctor, your job is to make me happier correct?” Oswald asked, his words dripping with desire. Ed nodded slowly._

_“Well, nothing would make me happier than your dick in my mouth.”_

_Oswald fluttered his lashes as he got on his knees, unzipping Ed’s pants and pulling them around his ankles. Oswald took Ed’s balls into his mouth before licking a stripe up Ed’s cock. It was like his mouth was made for Ed’s body, he knew just what the man needed. It wasn’t long before Ed felt the warm pressure of his orgasm brewing._

_“K-Keep doing that!” Ed groaned as Oswald bobbed his head. He kept a steady grip on the other males head, though he wasn’t sure if it was to keep Oswald on track or to keep himself from floating away._

_“Y-Yes! Fucking oh my God Oswald you’re so amazing!”_

Ed opened his eyes. It seemed his dream had some very physical repercussions, as indicated by the wet spot on the front of his pajama bottoms. He hadn’t had a wet dream since college, and he had certainly never had one about a male. Especially when that male was a patient who was certifiably insane. Ed turned to look at his clock, he still had another three hours to sleep. So he turned the other way and shut his eyes. 

It was like Ed’s dream was warning him that Oswald would be the star of the show the following day. He hadn’t even taken a sip of his coffee when he heard yelling from near the entrance to the cells.

“You sniveling little bastard! Get back to your cell!” 

“I have rights! I want to see him!”

“The only rights you have are to shut your mouth and listen before we have to call Strange!” 

Ed dashed out of his office and down the hall. Oswald was pinned by two guards while he flailed against the ground. He looked like he’d been through the wringer. 

“Dr. Nygma help!” Oswald wailed. It was like Ed blacked out, he didn’t remember pushing the two guards off of Oswald nor did he remember carrying Oswald to his office. He sat the man on the chaise before coming back to reality. Ed took a deep breath, switching from fight or flight to a more rational train of thought. 

“Oswald, can you tell me what happened? Otherwise, I’ll look like some kind of mad man.” Ed asked. Oswald wiped the blood from his face. 

“Then you’d fit in just fine.” He chuckled sadly. “I was in the showers, minding my own business. I got out, got dressed, and was heading to my cell when I got jumped. T-These guards must’ve been bribed to take me down. They hit me in the back of the knees before they beat me. Luckily Zsasz made a distraction so I could get a head start.” 

Oswald was pretty sure Zsasz got off on the brutality, so he was almost certain that the sudden generosity was more for his own pleasure than for Oswald’s well-being. Ed’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he tried to hold back his emotional side. His rational side knew he should calmly discuss what happened while his emotional side wanted to go find the guards and make them pay. What that meant, Ed wasn’t sure. The most violent thing he’d ever done was squish a bug.

“And why do you think someone would be after you in here? There are no people you have affiliation with in here besides Victor, correct?” Ed took a sip of his coffee while Oswald stretched his legs. 

“Listen Ed, can I call you Ed? I’m going to. I’ve done some things that people aren’t thrilled about it, but everything I’ve done has been for a reason. I’d consider myself a criminal with a purpose. These others have killed for fun, I wouldn’t have killed had it not been beneficial. Have you ever been wronged so badly that it hurts every fiber of your being?” Ed knew that feeling well. He nodded slowly. 

“Then you know how it makes you want to do bad things.” Oswald said sorrowfully. The anger that was brought on by constant abandonment and/or betrayal, a flame that would be fanned for all of Oswald (and Ed’s) lives. 

“But you’re not supposed to act on those feelings.” Ed huffed. It was time to be frank with him. 

“So I’m just supposed to repress them until I inevitably explode? It’s better to blow off steam.” Oswald said. Ed to this day swears Oswald enunciated the word blow. 

“W-Why did you say it like that?” The taller man interrogated. Oswald smirked. Sure he expected Ed to take the hint, but he didn’t expect him to get so jittery. It was cute, it meant he had thought about it. Perhaps he could kill two birds with one stone. 

“Tell them I need some kind of extended therapy session so I can stay in here and trust me I’ll show you why I said it like that.” 

Ed wondered if Oswald was bluffing. There was no way Ed would sleep with a patient, but Oswald could benefit from staying in a space away from the guards and talking things out. So he obliged, making an excuse that “Oswald is truly close to a meltdown. He’s stable in my office, so let’s keep him in here for now.” 

When he returned into the office, he was greeted by Oswald on his knees. Ed looked the door. 

“What exactly are you doing?” He asked.

“I want to thank you for your kindness, that’s all.” Ed should’ve said no. He should’ve sat the felon down and made him confess his sins, but those eyes. They were so full of longing, it should be illegal to look at someone with eyes like that. 

“I need this job, I’ll lose everything.” 

“I’m not asking for your hand in marriage, I’m just asking to thank you with some stress relief. I need it and you sure as hell do too. You don’t even have to open your eyes.” 

Ed should’ve said no, but he didn’t. Instead he headed over to Oswald and dropped his pants. _There you go, takin’ a walk on the wild side. Wait till he sees how wild we can get_. A voice in Ed’s brain said. His best kept secret, the fact that Edward Nygma was as batshit crazy as the patients of Arkham. He shut his eyes when he felt Oswalds hot, wet mouth around his cock. Ed told himself that if he didn’t look, it technically wasn’t sexual. _Come on Eddie, aren’t you curious what a man of power on his knees like a whore for you looks like?_ Ed wasn’t one to swear, but this time he couldn’t help letting a soft “fuck” fall from his lips. 

Oswald smirked around Ed’s cock. He hummed as he pressed his tongue against a vein. Though his brain was accustomed to insults said with love during sex, Ed thought he’d give Oswald all he’s wanted his whole life: praise. 

“Such a good little bird, swallowing me so well.” Ed groaned softly. He put his hand on the back of the other mans head. Oswald removed himself from Ed’s cock with a wet pop. Ed audibly whined at the loss of warmth. With a breathy chuckle, Oswald pulled down his pants. It wasn’t a shock that he was going commando, Arkham issued jumpsuits to their inmates not underwear. Patients only had the pair they came in with, and once you surrendered them over to the laundry detail it wasn’t likely you’d get them back. 

Something in Ed’s brain told him to lay on the chaise. Oswald got on top of him, skin on skin as their cocks rubbed together. 

“Kiss me.” Ed whispered. Oswald ghosted his lips against Ed’s. This kiss was special, this kiss showed Oswald that he _could_ love someone. They were one as they moved together. Ed had never done something so exciting, just knowing that only an oak door stood between them and him losing all he had worked for. He grunted and screwed his eyes shut as he finished, spattering across Oswald’s Arkham shirt. Oswald grabbed Ed’s hand and wrapped it around his cock, he just needed the feel of Ed on him to climax. 

They cleaned up, then Oswald sat in the office for a few more hours before deciding to leave. 

“Thank you for today.” Oswald murmured. He didn’t want to leave, but it’s not like he could just go home with Ed. 

“You’re welcome, I’ll see you in the morning.” Ed said with a smile. 

So Oswald returned to his cell. It was almost lights out, so he prepared for bed. The day had been exhausting, so he didn’t mind not utilizing the last twenty minutes of light. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. 

When Oswald woke in the middle of the night to pee, he could tell by the smell in the air that something wasn’t right. Instead of the usual piss and sweat scent the cells had, it smelled almost medical. His blood ran cold, he knew exactly where he was. 

“Please, not again. Please I beg you!” Oswald didn’t want to die, and Hugo Strange didn’t want him too either. He wanted the man to suffer, to beg for death just to have to keep on living. 

“Open your eyes Oswald.” Strange said, it sounded like the voice was coming from over an intercom. Oswald shook his head, he didn’t want to see whatever the house of horrors had for him, but not complying meant a worse fate. So he opened his eyes. He was strapped to a hospital bed.

“Now Mr. Cobblepot, I heard that you’ve been very bad.” Strange’s words were always so calm, like he didn’t care that what he was doing had consequences (and for reference, he truly didn’t care.) There was no denying what he’d done, Oswald only hoped Ed was safe. 

“Don’t let him get fired, please I-I’ll do anything.” Wrong choice of words. That showed Strange that Oswald cared about other man. 

“Take the pills next to you, then I’ll consider sparing him.” 

Oswald turned his head, two white capsule pills. 

“For Ed,” he whispered before downing the pills. As the pills hit his bloodstream, Gertrud Kapelput appeared. As much as he loved his mother, he knew deep down that it was nothing more than a hallucination.

“My boy, I’m so glad I found you. The world is cold without you by my side.” She murmured. 

“I agree. I don’t want to be in a world without you. ” He replied. Just because deep down he knew, doesn’t mean that at the surface he did. 

“You made that decision Oswald, you never once thought how your actions would affect others. Selfish boy, and look you’re doing the same thing with him.”

“It’s true, I have been selfish. But I’m not being selfish, I-I care about him.” A vision of Ed appeared.

“Have you ever considered that you’re really just after an out?” Strange asked. 

“He has a point my darling. The only person you’ve ever cared about is me, and look where that led us. I’m dead and you’re insane.” Gertrud pointed out. 

“Yeah, you’re a killer. You’re a monster. Just because you care doesn’t mean I ever will. You’re a criminal, I’m a doctor. I’m a decent human. I would never associate with you outside of these walls.” Ed added. Oswald sniffled. He thought he was the lucky one because he hadn’t been physically assaulted, but the mental assault was much worse. Being beat may give you bruises and scars but those eventually fade. Digging into ones psyche, while leaving no physical evidence, left ghosts of wounds all over. 

After a session with Strange matching the time spent with Ed, Oswald slept. For nearly a week all he did was sleep and piss and sleep. 

“He’s not well, he hasn’t eaten in a week. He only bathed when we made him. I think he needs to go to the infirmary, please convince him to go.” 

That was Ed’s task, surely it wouldn’t be so hard to convince Oswald to get medical attention. But this wasn’t the Oswald he had met, this was a shell of a man. 

“Oswald? It’s E-Doctor Nygma. They said you’re not getting out of bed.” Ed started, making sure nothing sounded suspicious as he slipped him a note. Oswald looked up at him, his eyes were so full of woe. His eyes scanned the words while the guard walked down to another persons cell.

_We can talk after the guards leaves. Their lunch is in a few minutes then we’ll have a five minute window. Trust me._

It wasn’t difficult to let Nygma ramble about a subject he knew well, what was going to be difficult was Oswald having to answer honestly. 

“Can you tell me how you’ve been feeling recently? Ten words or less.”

“Life has no meaning.” Oswald coughed. Ed wrote the phrase down. 

“But life had meaning a few days ago. What changed?” He inquired. Oswald looked down. 

“I’ve been having hallucinations, I see my mother and ...someone very _near_ and dear to me. They tell me how awful I am.” Oswald stated.

“And how long would you say these hallucinations have been going on?” Oswald knew he couldn’t say the correct number, then they’d make the correlation between the hallucinations and Strange. 

“About a month.” Is what he said, but he quickly held up six fingers. Ed nodded. 

“Have you been keeping up with your treatment, prior to this week of course?”

“Yes, same pills same time.” Oswald said. The guards would only know that Oswald only took a multivitamin had he ever made a scene during the med pass, which he never had. That meant that they believed him, and Ed got another piece of the story. The guards left for lunch, leaving Oswald and Ed alone and momentarily safe.

“I promise I’ll fix this.” Ed murmured.

“Why would you risk your career for me?” He asked as he sat up. It was unorthodox for sure, but Ed saw something in Oswald. Someone who could mentor him through the opposite side of life, he didn’t care to lose all he’d worked for. The way Ed saw it, he could stand to lose the credentials. It wasn’t like they could take the information he’d learned away from him. Oswald was worth it. 

“Because I think I love you, and I hope you feel the same.” Ed admitted. Oswald’s eyes widened. No one had ever said that they loved him beside his mother. He pushed Ed onto the cot to kiss him. Tears streamed from his face onto Ed’s. After losing Gertrud, Oswald felt alone. While Ed would never fill the hole in his heart for his mother, he certainly made Oswald feel like there was a silver lining. Ed wiped his tears with his thumb. 

“I’m going to get you out of here Oswald, I promise.” They stayed in each other’s arms till the sound of footsteps appeared. Oswald should’ve asked what Ed had up his sleeve, but he didn’t know any better. 

A meeting was arranged between Ed and Strange at a nice restaurant across town. As far as Strange knew, he had the upper hand. 

“Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice, I hope I’m not coming across as desperate for help.” Ed said. Strange chuckled. 

“I think you’re doing a fine job, Oswald isn’t your average patient.” 

Ed politely smiled. 

“Yes, which is why he requires two forms of therapy. Which by the way, I have to give you substantial credit. You tame him, how?” 

“I’m not usually one to divulge my secrets, but doctor to doctor it’s a combination of physical therapy and medication.”

“Physical therapy? I wasn’t aware Arkham offered that. Though I guess it would be case by case.” 

“Yes, and while it’s a little unorthodox, it gets results. Which is exactly why Oswald is being released right this second and has had a heavy dose of therapy beforehand.” Strange thought he had the upper hand, and he was very much correct. Because while Ed and Strange shared a meal, across town Oswald was being dumped on the street chocked full of drugs. He might as well have been wearing a target on his back. Even if traffic was light, it would almost an hour to where Oswald was. 

Clutching his certificate of sanity, Oswald began to walk the streets of Gotham. He wasn’t sure where to go, all addresses seemed to had escaped his mind. The only place that seemed familiar was an ice cream shop a few blocks from Arkham. 

Ed walked in the shop, and Oswald turned to look at him. 

“How did you know I’d be here?” The shorter male asked, hell he didn’t even know himself that he’d end up there.

“You mentioned an ice cream parlor our first session, this is the only one within walking distance from where you started.” 

Oswald gazed at him with glassy eyes. 

“I want to go to bed.” He stated in a pitiful tone. So Ed took him to his apartment. 

“Please mind the mess, I wasn’t expecting company.” Ed apologized. Oswald made a b-line for the bed. It felt like it had been years since he last laid in an actual bed. Ed removed his shoes and got ready for bed himself. When he went to lay on the couch, Oswald opened his eyes. 

“It’s your bed, I can share.” 

Ed blushed, something about this felt so intimate. He laid in bed beside Oswald, who curled against Ed. The taller male had never done the act of spooning someone, but with Oswald it felt right. With one hand he sat his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow would come with a slew of problems, but for tonight they could just sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
